vocaloid_song_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Cell Block Tango
DAINA Bite AVANNA Six Amy Squish Qingxian Uh-uh LOLA Cicero Diva Cyan (repeat^) Big AL: And now, the 6 Merry Murderesses of the Synthetic City Prison Camp in their rendition of the Cell Block Tango. DAINA Bite AVANNA Six Amy Squish Qingxian Uh-uh LOLA Cicero Diva Cyan (repeat^ 3x) All :He had it coming :He had it coming :He only had himself to blame :If you'd have been there :If you'd have seen it LOLA I betcha you would have done the same! DAINA Bite AVANNA Six Amy Squish Qingxian Uh-uh LOLA Cicero Diva Cyan (repeat^) DAINA: You know how furries have those little habits that get you down? Like my boyfriend Dex, he liked to bark and gnaw because he was a wolf boy- no, not gnaw, bite. So I came home this one day and I am really irritated, and I'm looking for a little bit of sympathy, and there's Dex sitting on a rock, horking down a fish and gnawing my extra shirt, no, not gnawing, biting! So, I said to him, I said, "You bite that thing one more time..." and he did. So I took the shotgun out of my house and I fired two warning shots... into his head. All :He had it coming :He had it coming :He only had himself to blame :If you'd have been there :If you'd have heard it :I betcha you would have done the same! AVANNA: I met Yohioloid from Stockholm, Sweden about two years ago. He really told me that he was single and we hit it off right away. So, we started living together. He'd go to work, he'd come home, I'd fix him a drink, we'd have dinner. And then I found out, "Single" he told me? Single, my jewels! Not only was he married ...oh, no, he had six wives. One of those foreigners, you know? So that night, when he came home from work he had done, I fixed him his drink as usual. You know, some guys just can't hold their arsenic. Counterpoint :He had it coming (Bite, six, squish) :He had it coming (Uh-uh, Cicero, Cyan) :He took a flower (Bite, six, squish) :In its prime (Uh-uh, Cicero, Cyan) :And then he used it (Bite) :And he abused it (Six) :It was a murder (Squish) :But not a crime! (Uh-uh, Cicero, Cyan) Amy: Now, I'm standing in the kitchen carving up the chicken for dinner, minding my own business, and in storms my other half Chris in a jealous rage. Chris: You've been screwin' the milkman. Amy: ...he says. He was crazy and he kept on screaming... Chris: You've been screwin' the milkman! Amy: And then he ran into my knife. He ran into my knife ten times. females :If you'd have been there :If you'd have seen it :I betcha you would have done the same! YV1 Mizki: Oh, you're telling me that you didn't do it? Mo Qingxian: Uh-huh, not guilty! LOLA: My best buddy Miriam and I had this musical act and my other half Leon agreed to go with us. Now, for the last number in our act, we did these 20 acrobatic tricks in a row; 1, 2, 3, 4, 5... splits, spread eagles, back flips, flip flops, one right after the other. So, this one night before our special performance, we were in the hotel Cicero; the three of us, drinking lemonade, havin' a few laughs, and we ran out of sugar, so I dashed out to get some more. I come back, open the door, and there's Miriam and Leon doing number 17, the Spread Eagle. Well, I was in such a state of shock; I completely blacked out. I didn't remember a thing. It wasn't until later, when I was washing the blood off my hands I even knew they were dead. Cyber Diva: I loved Cyber Songman more than anyone can possibly say. He was an artistic guy, sensitive, a DJ of pink and cyan. But he was always trying to find himself. He go out every night looking for himself and on the way, he found Ruby, Miku, Luka and Kaito. I guess you can say we broke up because of artistic differences. He saw himself as alive, and I saw him dead. All The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum (2x) AVANNA & Cyva (with Amy, Mo & LOLA echoing) :They had it coming :They had it coming :They had it coming all along :'Cause if they used us :Then they abused us All How could you tell us that we were wrong? AVANNA & Cyva (with Amy, Mo & LOLA echoing) :He had it coming :He had it coming :He only had himself to blame :If you'd have been there :If you'd have seen it All I betcha you would have done the same! Category:Daina Category:Avanna Category:LOLA Category:Cyber Diva Category:Song arrangement by Kimberly Jordan Category:Talkloid features